Moonlight
by The Silver ones
Summary: Sebuah cerita lagi tentang bagaimana berakhirnya Winter war!"Rukia,Bulan itu begitu cantik bukan?"Kata Ichigo.IchiXRuki,RnR!


**Moonlight**

Moshi-moshi,minna!

Ini fict kedua pertama saya lagi dikacangin sebentar~ karena saya dapet ide ngetik fict ini!

Maaf yah kalo ada yang ngerasa fictnya mirip,tapi ini betul-betul murni mikir sendiri.

Disclaimer:Saya ngga punya bleach loh,soalnya kalo punya orihime pasti diganti

* * *

Keadaan kota karakura benar-benar -bangunan yang tadinya masih berdiri tegap kini sudah menjadi puing. Para Vizard yang datang belakangan pun sudah terkapar. Begitu juga para Shinigami.

Ichigo dkk akhirnya bisa membuka Garganta dengan suatu cara,dan mereka masuk ke kota karakura. Unohana-Taichou pun tak bisa lagi memeriksa para shinigami,berjalan pun dia sudah harus dipapah oleh Isane dan Hanatarou karena saking lelahnya sehabis mengalahkan Yammy.

Byakuya langsung menuju tempat Starrk, dimana di dekat situ Ukitake, Kyouraku dan Lisa sudah terkulai lemas dan kehilangan banyak darah. Tentu saja dia ditemani Renji.

Mayuri dan Nemu mengepung Barragan.

Kenpachi dan Yachiru,terpaksa harus menyerang Hallibel meskipun Kenpachi terus berkata,"Ck!Byakuya sudah mengambil mangsaku" dan semacam itu.

Byakuya dan Renji dengan cukup sulit melawan Starrk, Tapi Akhirnya menang karena perbedaan kondisi.

Mayuri dan Nemu berhasil menyebarkan virus buatan Mayuri lagi, dan dalam sekejap Barragan perlahan-lahan menghilang….

Hallibel,beberapa saat setelah itu langsung berlutut,memuncratkan banyak darah,dan akhirnya jatuh kebawah dan mati.

Sementara itu,Isane dan Hanatarou sibuk dengan Taichou-nya.

Dan Ichigo,sudah berada di hadapan Aizen.

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU,AIZEN!" Teriak Ichigo sambil mengacungkan Zangetsu.

"Apa kau bisa melakukannya?"

"YA!Aku akan melindungi semuanya!Semua yang aku bisa!" Kata Ichigo.

"…Begitu."

Dan, dalam hitungan detik, kita bisa lihat, Ichigo dengan sangat mudah ditebas oleh Aizen. Darah segar keluar dan dia pingsan, dan tepat pada saat itu ia ditangkap oleh Renji.

"ICHIGO!" Teriak Rukia.

"…Jangan ke sana." Byakuya mengangkat tangannya yang besar untuk menghadang Rukia.

"….Nii-sama?Tapi…Ichigo…dia…"

"Dia akan dijaga oleh Renji,Beberapa orang yang tersisa akan menyerang Aizen ."

"…….Baik!" Kata Rukia,yang akhirnya mengalah.

Beberapa saat setelah itu,Unohana pun pulih kembali dengan kondisi siap bertarung,sementara Ichigo ditinggalkan untuk dirawat oleh Hanataro dan Orihime.

Dengan cepat,Byakuya,Renji,Rukia,Mayuri,Nemu,Yachiru,Kenpachi,Unohana,Isane,Chad dan Ishida maju ke garis depan.

Mereka mengepung Aizen,Tousen,Gin dan Wonderweiss.

"Aizen,kau sudah kalah." Kata Byakuya.

"Apakah begitu?"Jawab Aizen.

"Kau sudah kalah. Menyerahlah dengan terhormat, dan aku akan mengakhiri hidupmu dengan pengampunan."

"Katakanlah itu sekali lagi, saat aku sudah terbaring kaku."

**Beberapa jam kemudian**….

Gin sudah terbujur kaku. Begitu juga Tousen. Keadaan Wonderweiss pun tak jauh beda. Aizen juga sudah sangat sulit untuk bernapas. Rukia, Nemu dan Isane masing-masing sudah terlempar. Renji sudah sangat sulit untuk berdiri. Yachiru melihat pertarungan itu dengan serius,yang tak pernah ia lakukan. Chad dan Ishida juga sudah pingsan.

Byakuya, Unohana, Mayuri dan Kenpachi sudah siap untuk memenggal kepala orang itu…

"TUNGGU!AKULAH YANG AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang.

Dan dia adalah Ichigo.

"…Ada apa?"

"Byakuya,Aku akan membunuhnya!untuk membalaskan dendamku!" Teriak Ichigo.

"Ichigo,minggir!orang yang terluka hanya memperlambat semuanya."

"Tidak,Kenpachi!aku tid-"Kata-kata Ichigo terputus.

Aizen menusuk Ichigo, dan, pada saat itu juga, Ia tertawa Histeris,tidak seperti dirinya biasanya,dan langsung jatuh … Aizen sudah mati.

Dan,para Shinigami yang masih sadar,menunduk dalam.

Winter War sudah berakhir.

**EPILOGUE**

2 Hari kemudian…..

**KARAKURA-CHO**

**Kurosaki's Household**

Keluarga Kurosaki masih terlarut dalam. Sedari tadi mereka terus menunduk dan menunduk.

Mereka baru kembali dari pemakaman Ichigo.

.

Ichigo sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

"ICHI-NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

**Sementara itu,ditempat-tempat yang lain…**

"Kurosaki….."

"Ichigo….."

"Kurosaki-kuun!"

Mari beranjak ke dunia yang lain…

**SOUL SOCIETY**

**Divisi 13**

Rukia sedang menatap langit. Hatinya terbawa oleh langit-langit. Matanya kosong, seperti sudah tak punya tujuan hidup lagi.

Ia berusaha mengingat, saat-saat ia bertemu dengan Ichigo.

Ia berusaha mengingat, saat-saat dia diselamatkan oleh Ichigo.

Ia berusaha mengingat, saat-saat dia bertemu kembali dengan Ichigo.

Ia berusaha untuk tertawa, tapi dia malah menitikkan air mata.

'Kaien-dono….apa yang harus kulakukan?'

Tiba-tiba,dia teringat akan sesuatu yang pernah Ichigo katakan,yang anehnya sama dengan apa yang Kaien katakan.

**FLASHBACK**

Pada saat Rukia sedang kalut,saat dia mengingat kenangan pedihnya bersama Kaien-dono, Ichigo menenangkannya seperti ini.

"Semua makhluk di alam ini bisa melihat bulan,'kan?Begitu cantik dan menghubungkan duniaku dan duniamu. Duniamu dengan dunia Kaien. Dimanapun aku berada,aku pasti melihatnya juga kan? Dan aku yakin, Kaien juga melihat bulan dimanapun dia berada. Dia akan selalu melihatmu, dan saat kau menatap bulan itu, katakan semua yang akan kau katakan. Aku yakin, Kaien pasti akan mendengarnya." Kata Ichigo lembut.

"…Kau yakin?" Rukia menghapus airmatanya.

"Iya!Cobalah itu lain kali,cebol." Kata Ichigo sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Mereka pun tertawa bersama.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Rukia kembali menatap bulan,dan berkata,

"Ichigo,aku akan selalu rindu padamu. Aku berjanji,aku tidak akan bersedih lagi. Kau dan Kaien-dono akan selalu melihatku,'kan? Aku akan malu jika kutunjukkan wajah sedihku ini pada kalian."

'_Apa benar begitu,Rukia?_'

Rukia terperanjat.

"Ichigo?"

'_Ya,Ini aku_.'

Rukia sangat kaget dan ada Ichigo dan tersenyum pada Rukia.

'_Tampangmu masih bodoh ya,hahaha_.'Kaien kembali nyengir.

"A…apa maksudmu Kaien-dono!"Rukia memerah,karena ia tahu betul di mukanya masih ada bekas-bekas airmata.

'_Ahahahahaha_.'Ichigo,Kaien dan Rukia pun tertawa bersama.

"Oh..iya…kenapa kalian ada disini?"

'_Kami hanya akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Kami akan selalu hidup di hatimu. janganlah kau bersedih hati, aku dan Kaien akan selalu ada, juga Renji dan yang lain_.'Kata Ichigo.

'_Ya…dan,jagalah Taichou kita untukku,Rukia_.'Kata Kaien.

Dan,merekapun menghilang.

Rukia kembali menatap bulan,dan berkata.

"…Ya,Ichigo,Kaien-dono,aku janji."

**FIN**

YA~HA~!selesai jugaaa……fyuuh……………Gimana?Bagus?Jelek?apa Gaje?Yah,pokoknya,apapun itu,Tolong tekan tombol dibawah ini dengan semangat!


End file.
